Ze Rizomata
| /* Staff and Credits */ | KeyAuthor = Airvulpes }}ze_rizomata is a Zombie Escape map developed by Airvulpes. Overview The map 'Rizomata' has 5 levels. The 1st level is set on the theme of flying natural world, the 2nd level on the theme of tree of life, the 3rd level on the theme of indoor Babylonian Hanging Gardens, the 4th level on the theme of flying pyramid-brick fortresses, and the 5th level underground volcanic castle. 1st level Players start on a river cave, go through a vast open area of flying natural fantasy world, and escape to a grey mythological levitating disk. 2nd level Boss #'LAND SUBSIDENCE': Sinkholes appear randomly; Move to the nearest ground #'EARTH SHOCK': 4 lasers come from 2 directions; Jump over them #'CRUSTAL MOVEMENT': A landslide is going to crush the humans; Avoid steep slopes, aim at gentle slopes and repeatedly jump while crossing over the landslide #'QUAKE': A magical damage; Repeatedly jump to reduce damage points, or use the heal item, or hug certain parts of the in-stage walls to avoid contacting the ground in order to avoid damage. #'EARTHEN SHIELD': The boss uses a protection shield; Simply continue shooting #'EARTH STOMP': Large blocks are going to crush the humans; Look upwards and avoid the blocks #'EARTHQUAKE': The boss is now defeated 3rd level Boss #'FREEZING COFFIN': Stay in the middle of the stage. #'TIDAL WAVE': Run through the 2 waves, while holding the knife in order to maximize the penetration rate. The maximum penetration rate is set according to the velocity value of the player immediately before running through the wave, therefore if players do not reach enough speed (ideally, the full 250 units) then they may fall off from the stage as they fail to timely cross through the wave. A helpful team member can use the item 'Earth', to save slow players. Those who fall off from the stage will die from the inevitable boss move FROZEN WATER. #'ICICLE FALL': Look upwards and avoid the 3 instances of hail. #'BLIZZARD': Survive the blizzard by using the item 'Heal'. #'RISING WATER': Move away from the center to the middle position between the center and a corner, in order to be able to timely evacuate oneself either to the center (in case of FREEZING COFFIN) or to the underwater edge (in case of DIAMOND DUST) or to the corner (in case of FROZEN WATER) #'FROZEN WATER': #: Before RISING WATER: The trim #: After RISING WATER: Run to a corner and stand above the water level. If one is not going to timely reach a corner, then he should repeatedly jump to try his survival luck. #'DIAMOND DUST': Run to an edge and descend below the water level and wait after the strike for at least 1.5 seconds before ascending back to the stage. 4th level 5th level Development ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' Map specifications Trivia References Media BGM, 1st level https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g-jGHbkM8e4 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ADzazbh1WG0 BGM, 2nd level https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=POhigiOQxPk https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WD9JuZDH1Ig https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KBVMUOmQLcM BGM, 3rd level https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9NzlDUeS1U4 (this BGM, unavailable) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t987p0f9y54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gCl72m36JpQ